Rogue (Season 3 Episode 3)
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: A band of rogue werewolves enter the town of White Chapel looking for the one with Moonlight eyes, who also happen to be the princess of the Werewolves, Midnight. Now Ethan and his friends must find away to save Midnight and make sure that the group of rogues with never come to White Chapel again. Rate T for reasons


**Okay so I had to update this quite a bit because I got a review from a reader that after reading their summary of the story, I realized how ridiculous part of the plot was. Once you are done reading and are curious as to what that change was I will post in the author's notes at the end.**

**Anyway, let's continue the story.**

**Forest Outside of White Chapel**

**Normal POV**

* * *

><p>The waning crescent shone a faint, but bright, light onto everything it touched. Shadows filled the forest just outside of White Chapel. But not every shadow will stay still. Five shadows raced between trees, under the full moon, until they came into a large clearing, where the moon touched all inside it.<p>

"Jack, why are we here?" a female with long blonde hair asked, sliding to a halt just inside the clearing. "If we get caught, it's over."

"But we're not _in _White Chapel are we," the male, Jack, answered stopping near the center of the clearing. "Besides, the vampires are so focused on drinking human blood, that they won't notice us at all."

"I wouldn't be so sure," another male, still in the shadows, spoke, his golden eyes flashing against the reflection of the moon. "Word has it that pure blood werewolves have made this town their home."

"Come on, Tobi," the girl whined. "Pure Bloods? Here? What's so special about White Chapel?"

"You're too naive, Candy," Tobi pushed back in long brown hair from his eyes. "White Chapel in the center of all supernatural occurrences."

"So what?" Candy growled, her blue eyes glowing in anger.

"If anyone catches us, who are part of the supernatural world," Jack began. "We'll be killed. This is vampire territory. And if the Pure Blood family we want is here, than that could mean lots of trouble for us. Especially if the Pure Blood family catches us."

"But won't they catch our scent," Candy asked, sitting on a boulder in the edge of the clearing. "I mean we are werewolves."

"They may," Tobi smiled, flashing pearl white teeth to the moon. "But if we get the blood of vampires, then we can walk around White Chapel without being noticed."

"But how?" Jack asked, looking up at the moon.

"I have a plan," Tobi smiled wickedly, his his canines growing past his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>White Chapel: Outside Ethan House<br>**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ethan asked Midnight as they walked down the walkway in front of his home.

"I said I was fine," Midnight said, rubbing her head of a growing migraine. "Look, let's just get to school."

"Hey guys," Sarah called from a little ways down the street, leaning up against her car.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan called, his cheeks growing a slight hue of pink. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you guys a ride," Sarah smiled at Ethan.

"That would be great," Ethan smiled back, then turned to Midnight. "How about it?"

"You guys go ahead," Midnight said.

"Why?"

"I kinda just want to walk to school." Midnight started to explain. "And I better check up on my parents too. But you guys go on ahead."

"You sure," Sarah asked, but Midnight knew that Sarah hoping she would turn down her offer.

"You have Ethan for company, so I really don't have to go," Midnight said.

"But what about the protector thing?" Ethan asked.

"You have Sarah," Midnight chuckled. "A vampire and a werewolf is a little too much to protect you during the daylight. I'll be fine."

Before either of them could object any further Midnight turned and race downed the street, faster than any human.

"I wonder what's gotten into her today," Sarah sighed, mentally smiled to herself. "So shall we?"

"Yeah," Ethan smiled and they both got into Sarah's car.

For a few blocks neither of them spoke a word, both were thinking heavily about that night.

"So. . ." Sarah started.

"So. . ." Ethan answered.

"Well this is awkward," Midnight spoke softly. "I'll see you guys inside."

Sarah and Ethan continued to gaze at each other while Midnight snickered down the sidewalk until she entered the school.

"Do you-" Ethan began.

"We should-" Sarah began at the same time.

An awkward silence fell on the both of them. . . More time past until Ethan spoke up:

"Well, we should get inside."

"Yeah."

Both Ethan ans Sarah walked into the school, only to see Midnight yelling at a boy in the halls.

"How could you, you idiot!" Midnight screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there was nothing I could do," the boy shrunk against the lockers.

"You let those rogues into this place, and now you expect me to show forgiveness," Midnight started to raise a hand, but Ethan hurried to interfere.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked, stepping between Midnight and the boy. "Who is this?"

"Jonathan," Midnight growled, making the boy coward even further away. "He _was_ suppose to be patroling the edge of town, but somehow he let a bunch of rogues into White Chapel. A disgrace to himself and his family, in my opinion."

"Let's go somewhere private to talk about this," Sarah suggested and the group, along with Jonathan, retreated into an empty classroom. "Do you know who these people are?"

"Tobi, Candy, Jack, and two others," Midnight explained. "They use to be close friends of mine, Tobi and I even started to date, until. . ."

"Until they turned rogue," Jonathan finished. "All they wanted was power and that made them hungry. So much so that they tried to kill the one with the Moonlight Eyes."

"Am that would be-?" Benny asked, walking into the classroom, followed by Erica and Rory.

"Me," Midnight growled at Jonathan, who coward closer to Ethan

"So do they turned during a full moon," Benny asked.

"No, although they are not true purebreds, they still have enough 'royal' blood to be able to resist the urge to become a wolf, or hybrid," Midnight explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Erica asked, watching Jonathan with an interested look.

"I don't know," Midnight said, looking down with shame. "I just wish I could have seen past the disguise before they tried to kill me."

"It's okay," Ethan said, placing an arm on her shoulder just to pulled into a premonition.

* * *

><p><em>"Hurry," Midnight called to Ethan as she raced through the forest almost at top speed.<em>

_"I can't keep up," Ethan called after her, just to silenced by a call of a wolf._

_"Shit," Midnight swore. "They turned. This is bad."_

_"Why don't you turn?" Ethan asked, looking back at Midnight._

_"I have to protect you, and I can't do that by being a wolf. Not now anyway."_

* * *

><p>"Ethan," Midnight shook Ethan. "What did you see?"<p>

"We were running through the forest and we heard a wolf cry and you said "they turned". What does that mean?"

Instantly Midnight's face started to pale and she fell to the floor unconscious, her eyes still open and flashing silver.

"Midnight," Ethan called.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so for those who have never read this before, the thing I changed was that Midnight was originally the <em>Princess of the Werewolves!<em> Da, da, DAAAAH! After the reader's comment I realized that it sounded too ridiculous to have Midnight the wearer of the Moonlight Eyes as well as the princess.**

**If you guys thought that Midnight being a princess was a good idea, let me know. I'm not going to change this chapter again, but I may put it into a different episode. If you guys agree with me, let me know as well. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories.**

**Anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
